Iron Fury
by Crikey3632
Summary: Maggie is a mutant with great power. She ends up at Xavier's school, but is still haunted by the lab that held her prisoner. What can she do when she realizes that Deadpool is going to kill her. Follow her as she finds love, friends, pain and mystery.
1. Escape

_**Tubes and machines were connected to me, the buzzing and beeping becoming signs of my imprisonment. They were testing me. They had been testing me for thirteen years.**_

_**I live in a world were mutants crawled the streets, unknowingly by the people around them. Evolution, they say, gave them certain gifts or extra abilities. Most of these people used these powers for good, others for bad. Certain people just wanted to cut these mutants open, not caring that they were once human, too. Those**_** people found me. My name is Maggie Night. I am a mutant.**

**I was strapped to a metal table, the doctors, surgeons, and scientists around me all speaking in other languages, mostly German. I had spent enough time listening to them and enough time in the lab's library that I new perfectly well what they were saying. A woman lifted my white shirt sleeve and injected me with an unknown liquid. My senses were instantly dulled. **

**Scientists**** worked over me, probing and prodding me with needles. "Lower her." a man barked in the distance. The metal table that I was strapped to sunk into a tank full of liquid, my long brown hair now floating above me. My red pajama bottoms grew heavy as the water soaked them. My oxygen levels were cut off and I struggled against the chains. Finally, my body slowed down and sank to the verge of unconsciousness. I heard a faint whisper in the darkness that was soon overcoming me. "Erase her memory"**

**Suddenly, life surged through me, awaking every one of my senses. My eyes shot open, strength and adrenaline fueling me. I roared with fury. I pulled at my chains at they crumbled from my arms. My adamantium claws slid from my knuckles and I quickly cut through the steel chains. "Tranquilize her! Now! "A doctor ordered in the distance. I sliced through the air, carving flesh from bones. In about thirty seconds, everyone in the lab was dead. Blood dripped from my claws. I wasn't their experiment anymore. **

_**I wasn't a bad person, but I wanted to be free.**_** I didn't want to be tortured every day for the rest of my life by seeing how much pain I could handle. The surgeons and scientists got in my way of that dream so I got rid of the obstacle. If that made me an evil person than, so be it.**

**I looked around; machines and data crowded the walls. I ran my claws through the metal easily destroying any evidence I was there. I didn't want to be followed. Alarms sounded through the building. I ran through the sequence in my mind seeing if I let anyone one escape. Two surgeons, a doctor and three scientists all lay dead on the floor, same as the number I counted before I attacked. **_**What went wrong?**_

**I shook the thoughts from my head and flexed my hands, retracting the claws back into my body. I hurried down the hallway and pressed myself against a corner. A few guards ran past my hiding spot, not noticing me. I darted forward, but heard a rumble from behind me. I turned around to see an African woman, a man with red shades, and a red headed woman. My eyes widened as I ran around the corner. "Wait!" the man said as he ran towards me, "We're not who you think we are!" I stopped in my tracks and withdrew my claws. The group stared at them in shock. **

**The African woman stepped forward, "We're here to help you." **

**I snarled at them, "Leave me alone!"**

**I charged and jumped over them at the last second. I landed a few feet away, capped my claws, and began running. I slammed into two doors at the end of the hallway and light washed over me as I ran outside into the snow.**

**I ran as fast as I could, like my life depended on it. It probably did. I finally looked behind me and saw the three losing the trail behind me. Suddenly, all of my running momentum came to a complete stop when I ran into a man holding a cigar and wearing dog tags. I held my head in pain. **_**What was this guy made of ... metal? **_**I staggered through the snow and collapsed to the ground. The last thing I saw was a bald man in a wheelchair approaching me, before I lost consciousness.**

**Out of the shadows, I felt someone pull at my dog tags that were around my neck. I kept my eyes closed as I continued to fake unconsciousness. I concentrated as my mind entered the woman's body. I could sense her spinal cord and everything it controlled. I willed the nerves this way and that, and eventually, stopped them completely. **

**Her vision was soon temporary impaired. She couldn't see a thing. I quickly got off the table and exited the room. I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking. I seldom ever controlled another being's nerves. **_**It was too much power. One wrong move and I could paralyze a person completely. **_

**I exited the lab and entered a clean white hallway. I raced down the hall, anxious for a chance to escape. …**_**What are you doing? **_**I froze as the voice entered my head. **_**This way…**_** I looked around for the person trying to help me. Nobody was there and I pressed myself into a corner. **

**An elevator opened beside me and I stared at in wonder. I walked into it and jumped when it closed and started moving. The elevator opened to another floor, this one much more different than the previous one. **

**This corridor was furnished with old paintings and antique desks and lamps. It looked like a mansion. **_**What is this place? **_**I passed windows and checked them to see if they opened. All of them were locked. I checked several more doors, eager for a chance to escape.**

**I heard several people coming down the hall. I raced to a pair of doors at the end of .the hallway and prayed that it opened. I turned the handle and it opened. I quickly entered the room, just as the people were coming around the corner.**

"**Hello, Maggie." I jumped at the sound of my voice being called. I turned to see a bald man sitting behind a desk.**

"**My name is Professor Xavier. We are here to help you."**

"**Whose we?" I asked. The African woman and the man with red shades walked in. Xavier came from behind the desk. He was in a wheelchair, paralyzed. I should have sensed it before. **

"**Maggie, this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. This is Ororo, but we call her Storm." He said as he pointed to each of them.**

"**You still haven't answered my question!" I said. "Who are you and who do you work for?"**

**Professor Xavier smirked at my remark. "I do not work for any company, but I do run this school. It is a safe haven for gifted youngsters, mutants, like us." **_**…you're not the only one with gifts… **_**The voice again entered my head. **

**I taunted. "So… this is a school…for mutants… to become what? Superheroes?" I was now laughing at him. **_**This is unbelievable.**_

**Professor X was unamused. "You have two choices. You can either go out into the world as an educated young woman or stay here, to teach other mutants, like Scott and Storm.", He explained, "Those who stay here, the students have nicknamed X-Men."**

**The door behind me opened and walked in a large muscular man wearing a t-shirt and jeans. It was the man I ran into before.**

**I shook my head and said, "No, sorry, but you just took me out of a lab to put me back in one!" I turned around and faced Scott, who was blocking my way out. I glared at him with vicious eyes. **_**Why won't these X-Men leave me alone?**_** "Don't make me hurt you."**

**The Professor spoke from behind me. "What's it like, living in a cell for your entire life, hmm? I believe you know of the mutant that goes by the name of Dead pool?" I tensed at the name and water fogged up my eyes, but the old man continued. "Stryker sent him after you, didn't he? You know what will happen if you leave now, unskilled and unprepared."**_** I would be dead in less than twenty-four hours…**_** finished the sentence for him.**

**I put my brave face on and turned to face the professor. I yanked the dog tags from around my neck and showed them to him. "That's not possible!" I yelled. "This man killed him fifteen years ago!"**

**The professor glanced at the dog tags and settled his eyes on the man that came in. "Logan, I believe you and this girl have much more in common than I realize."**


	2. New Beginnings

The elevator doors opened to the underground laboratories and we all stepped out. Logan spoke up. "I'm telling you, Professor, I killed Stryker at Alkali lake I don't know anything else."

"Did you _see_ him die?" I sharply replied.

Xavier led the way down a hallway. "Well, it is possible that this event happened before you lost your memory." The old man said. I was confused. _What did this man have to do with Deadpool and Stryker?_

"Wait, you know Stryker?" I asked.

He said, "Unfortunately…"

The Professor led the group into a room with x-rays pinned up onto a light table. He pointed to diagrams and charts, explaining to me. "You and Logan, apart from gender and age differences, have almost the exact adamantium skeleton. Adamantium is the indestructible metal that is grafted to your bones." He looked at me. "Those bones gave you your claws, Maggie.

Storm interrupted with a question, "But I thought Logan was the only being able to sustain the procedure?"

"Yes, the procedure had two different effects on the both of you." The Professor said. "Logan's mutation was the actual claws themselves, just with adamantium grafted around them. Maggie, your adaptation to manipulate the nervous system in another organism's body, as well as your own, allowed you to tolerate the extreme pain and gave you the power to adapt Logan's DNA to your own, giving you claws."

"But that doesn't explain what Stryker wants with me and why he sent Deadpool to kill me." I said.

"Stryker wanted you back in his control. You have no family ties to the outside world, no one looking for you. He was minutes away from erasing the horrible memories that were the only thing that could pin you against them. But, now that you have come into my school, Stryker doesn't _want _you anymore. He wants you dead."

"So they sent Deadpool after me." I said.

The Professor nodded. "My guess is they sent a mutant after Logan as well, when he first escaped, but it seems as if they only partially succeeded."

Scott spoke up from where he was standing and joined in the conversation. "So this mutant, Deadpool, can erase people's minds?"

This was where I came in. "Logan, you said you killed Stryker. How?"

"I chained him up to a plane. We got out of there and then the dam collapsed. He drowned."

"Deadpool must've helped him escape."

I could tell Scott was confused before he said, "Wait a minute, first Deadpool can erase memories and now he can… teleport?"

"Fifteen years ago, Stryker developed Deadpool to hold the powers of the mutants he kills. Stryker programmed Deadpool like a computer so he has complete control over him. Deadpool is like a mutant assassin for Stryker. "

I looked around. Every single person in this room looked at me with concern and respect. Logan was standing behind me, like a lion protecting its cubs. I turned to face the Professor directly. "I'll stay with you, Professor, but Deadpool is coming for blood and he won't stop till he gets it. I need to know that you and your team are prepared to deal with that."

He nodded and bean to wheel out of the room. His expression almost changed immediately when he got back to the school floor. He was smiling as a teacher should. "I'm glad to hear that. Your classes will begin in the morning. Storm, would you please show our newest student to her room." He turned in his wheelchair and rolled down the hallway.

_Ok, now he was pushing it._

Storm eventually led me to a room on the second floor of the mansion. The room was well sized and had a large window with crimson curtains leading out to a small balcony. The bed was dressed in red sheets and had a wooden trunk at the end. Thier was a dresser on the opposite wall and next to the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp and a clock. My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face. "This is all for me?"

Storm laughed at the look of joy that was on my face. She was leaning against the door frame with a grin. "You can say that the Professor likes his students to be comfortable. You _are _a student, right?"

I looked around dreamily and then back at Storm. "I guess I could stick around for a day or two." Storm nodded and began to head down the hallway and away from my room. "Dinner's in two hours."

When I was all by myself, I sighed and plopped down on the bed, _my _bed, until I realized that I was still wearing the reached uniform from Stryker's lab. I open the closet to find that it was filled to the racks with jeans, t-shirts and jackets.

When I was done changing, I opened the trunk at the foot of my bed. It was empty. I folded the uniform and placed it at the bottom. Nobody was going to ever wear these clothes again. I was going to be a different person now. I grabbed my dog tag; ready to put them in along with the clothes, but for some reason I hesitated.

I needed some reminder of my previous life. A little something to prove that all of the pain and torture was real. To prove that it was where I came from.

I finally closed the foot locker and laid on the bed. When I rolled over, I spotted a book on the nightstand. I grabbed the book and read the title. _Hammond's Guide To The Human Anatomy. _When I opened the book, a piece of paper fell into my lap.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Maggie Night's Class Schedule

MONDAY: Survival Training with Logan

TUESDAY: Mechanics with Scott Summers

WEDNESDAY: Writing and English with Storm

THURSDAY: Physics with Professor Xavier FRIDAY: Science and Mathematics with Hank McCoy SATURDAY/SUNDAY: Enjoy your weekend!

I turned the note over and found a map of the school along with a handwritten note from the Professor.

Your X-men uniform will be ready in a short while. Please think of a code name.

- Prof. X

I ran my fingers over the not and then stared at the trunk. I picked up a pen and wrote in capital letters.

F U R Y


	3. Friends

At six o'clock, I head downstairs for dinner. The dinning hall had three long tables set with tablecloths and simple china. All of the teachers were sitting at a table at the front of the room. It looked like something out of Harry Potter. I quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it with delicious roast and peas. I looked for a place to sit, but students were scattered across the room already in their little groups.

I sat down at a deserted section of the cafeteria and picked at my food. I could sense the stares around me, wondering about the new kid. I eyed the Professor and Logan, looking for help and ebcouragment, but they were in their own conversations. I was on my own. Giggles came from a group of girls behind me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I couldn't do this. I _can't_ do this. Who was I kidding, trying to be normal?

I slammed my tray down, harder than I meant to and got up to leave. Before I reached the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see that my follower was a boy about my age. The boy's eyes were a dirty yellow and his hands were formed into three thick fingers. A long devil's tail came from his back end. It wasn't the tail that bothered me- I had seen worse things in the laboratory- but this boy was covered in blue…fur.

I looked at the boy from head to toe and simply said, "You're blue." He smiled and laughed.

"If you think this is bad, you should see The Beast! He's purple." A thick German accent flowed from his voice.

I laughed at his joke and sat back in my seat. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus I was know as the Incredible Nightcraw-" He was interrupted by a young man.

"Now, now blue boy, I'm sure she wants to talk about more interesting things." the blonde boy said as he sat down on the opposite side of us. He smirked. "Like me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he only _pretends_ to be a stuck up brat. It's in his blood."

"I'm Warren." He said. He looked about a year older than me. He had handsome blue eyes, but his beauty was covered up by a heavy long overcoat. It seemed to be hiding something, but Warren wouldn't let me get a good look at it. His clothes were fancier, compared to Kurt's loose khakis and t-shirt. They weren't designer or anything like that, but you could tell his family had money.

Silence fell on the group and normally I wouldn't bother me, but today I decided to break it. "So, Kurt, what brings you to Mutant High? Besides the obvious fur and tail, what's your power?"

A gleam filled his eye and he grinned like the devil. "Come on, I'll show you."

Warren ended up leading me out onto the front lawn and to an empty basketball court. A confused expression crossed my face. "What is this?"

Warren leaned against one of the basketball goals. He said, "You play… _with_ powers. Normally, it's not allowed, but if the teachers don't catch you in the act, they leave you be." He shrugged, "Kurt's the undefeated champion."

Oh, this was so my game. It was almost too easy. I tossed the ball to Kurt with a sly grin. "Bring it."

Kurt ran towards me, dribbling. My eyes were locked on his. Just as I was about to block him on my right, he disappeared. In a second, he reappeared in a cloud of purple dust ten feet behind me. I raced towards him, preparing to grab the ball from him. Again he vanished and reappeared beside me. He took the ball into his tail, shot, and scored a point. _I wasn't going to win this way…_

"So you're a teleported?" I said, "I can fix _that_!" I shut my eyes and concentrated. My mind flew into Kurt's body and entered his entire nervous system. I saw everything it controlled. Vision, hearing, movement, all of it was under my control. _So much power…_I switched some nerves around and when I opened my eyes, Kurt couldn't move. I smiled and walked towards him. His face was frozen in his last expression, just like the rest of his blue body.

I took the ball from Kurt and looked at Warren. He was too stunned to speak. My control faded as I looked at Warren, and Kurt was able to move again. He looked startled, but he quickly shook it off and turned back into the goofy boy that he was. Kurt quickly teleported in front of me, grabbed the ball, and then disappeared again. The ball launched from Kurt's hands toward my face. My hands flew up in defense.

Unfortunately, my adamantium claws pierced through my knuckles as the ball flew to me. Claws tore through the rubber and the ball flopped to the ground in shreds. "Oops"

Kurt was, as always, smiling. "Wicked!"

Warren approached from behind. He stared at the ball and then laughed. "Well, that ball won't be bothering anyone again."

I sheathed my claws and chuckled. I looked at Kurt and then at Warren. I shook my head in disbelief. "Come on, let's go."

Warren walked me to my room. We ended up standing outside my door. He stood a few inches taller than me; staring down at me. We just looked at each other for a few minutes. I eyed his overcoat. "So…" I said, "How come you didn't play?" As soon as I asked, I regretted my words. Very smooth, Maggie.

Warren looked away at my question. "I have my reasons." His eyes turned to look at me, but I could sense that his thoughts weren't really with us. He turned to leave down the hallway. I couldn't just let him leave.

"Hey," Warren stopped as I spoke to him. "I just wanted to say thank you… for today. You really changed my perspective about this place."

Warren's expression went soft. His raised a corner of his mouth into a slight smile. Then he just walked away.

.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support freedom10, rosebudlilac, and KelseyHalliwell! Please, you guys, tell me what you think about the Warren/Maggie pairing. We have some Wolverine action in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	4. Educational Emotions

I opened the door to my room. Warren had left me dumbfounded. I felt like he was hiding something from me and I knew it had something to do with that overcoat. My mind kept going back to Warren's beautiful blue eyes and his gorgeous blonde hair. No! I shook the thoughts from my mind. I could _not _be falling for him. Not in the least.

I laid down on my bed and rubbed my eyes. The book on the nightstand was still there, waiting for me. I picked up the book and read the title again. _Hammond's Guide to the Human Anatomy. _I skimmed through the pages. I realized what I was doing and immediately shut the book. I couldn't give in to this school. I was a fighter or at least I tried to be. They couldn't change that no matter how much they tried, but finnally, curiosity got the better of me and I turned to a page in the book.

_The nervous system is a network of cells that send information _

_to the brain. It processes this information and then causes reactions in _

_other parts of the body. _

_The nervous system enables basic motor skills. Sight, touch, taste, smell, and hearing are powered by the nervous system as the _

_sensing of gravity, pain, and motion._

I was astonished at how much power I had. My ability could allow me to control almost the entire human body. Combine that with my adamantium claws and I was the ultimate weapon. But, at last, my eyes fell upon some dangerous words.

_Many people have lost basic motor function and other skills _

_because of spinal nerve damage. If this portion is damaged, the _

_brain is also affected. This can lead to paralysis or other permanent _

_damage._

I slammed the book shut and stared at my hands in horror and amazment. I could do so much, but was I meant. Why was I given this much power? I knew I didn't have the answered to that question, but I knew that this school could help me control it. I had to try, at least. I wouldn't become a monster like Deadpool or Stryker.

In the morning, I walked downstairs and walked directly into the Professor's office. Logan was standing in a corner, a cigar in his hand.

"Sir, she's as stubborn as I am. If she finds out-" Logan cut off as soon as he saw me. The Professor was as usual, sitting behind his desk. His eyes were still on Logan.

"We will talk about this later, Logan." He said and he turned to focus on me. "What is it Maggie?"

"I need to see your security system."

"Maggie, I assure you-" I cut him off.

"Listen!" I yelled. "Deadpool is coming! If he reaches the interior of this school, he will kill everyone! He will take their powers and he, will, win!"

Logan came out of his corner. "Maggie, I know he may not look like it, but the Professor has dealt with mutants like Deadpool before, the ones that are trained, strong, and powerful."

He was now holding me by the shoulders and looking me in the face. "He's going to kill me." I said.

Logan lifted my chin up and wiped a tear off my cheek. "No. That's what this school is for. We keep you safe. I'll make sure of it." I looked down at my knuckles, then at Logan's. He and I had some things in common. I could trust him. I took out my claws and he did the same. I nodded to him.

"I believe you."

.


	5. Training Your Claws

**Authors Note: Sorry for the last chapter, people. It was short.**

In the hallway, Kurt and Warren were waiting for me. Kurt said; "I heard you have Logan for survival training today."

"Yeah"

Warren winced. "Ouch! Nobody has beaten him in, like, forever!"

I smirked as we walked outside to the training area. The weather was much different than the laboratory in Canada, where snow was still on the ground. The sky was sunny and it was nice.

We approached the small group that was crowded around Logan. He was demonstrating a fighting technique. "Now what you want to do is get behind your attacker." He instructed. "That gives you the advantage. Ok, now, who wants to try it out?" No one spoke or raised their hand as I scanned the crowd. "Now come on, no volunteers?" He mocked.

I started my way through the crowd. Warren grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "What are you doing? You're going to get hurt!" He gasped.

I couldn't believe him. After what happened last night, he wants to protect _me_! I didn't know whether to be grateful or insulted. "It's just training. I'll be fine." I turned back to face Wolverine. "We're pretty evenly matched."

I pushed my way through the group and took my place a few feet away from Wolverine. He looked at me quizzically as I held up my fists. "Are you sure" He said.

I nodded. "I haven't had an equal fight in ages."

Murmurs passed through the group and others ran to see the action. I withdrew my claws as he did the same. We paused for dramatic effect. Simultaneously, we both charged at one another. Logan lifted his claws to slice at me. I ducked, sheathed my claws, and punched him across the face. He stumbled back a few paces, but then barreled into me.

My body was flown into the air and I crashed against a tree. My shoulder popped with a loud crack. I got up, but staggered a bit. My hand touched my shoulder. I pushed my nerves around so I couldn't feel a thing.

I looked back at him and his eyes narrowed. Now it was serious. I charged. My claws slid out and I dug them into his shoulder. I jumped over him, slicing through his shoulder. I turned and kicked me in the chest. We both stumbled in different directions. I don't know why we took the fight so seriously. I think we were just testing each other out, seeing if we could work together. We could.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as Logan spit out blood from his lip. Before my eyes, his shoulder healed completely. Hits were thrown and taken. Adamantium hit against adamantium. Sparks flew from our claws. Suddenly, an explosive force propelled us twenty feet into the air.

I twisted and tumbled through the sky. The ground raced towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. When it never came, I reopened my eyes. I was still in the air, but I wasn't falling anymore. I felt arms around me and could hear a distant flapping. My head turned to look up and it was… Warren!

"Warren! How…" I finally spotted what was holding us up in the air. It was what Warren was hiding behind the overcoat. Attached to his back were two flapping _bird_ wings. They were huge and covered in white silk feathers. He was beautiful.

"You're an angel." I said. Instead of smiling, he looked onward, away from me. After we landed, he set me down on the grass. "Thank you." I said.

Warren looked up and finally smiled. "Like I said, I couldn't let you get hurt."

I walked over to Logan. He had crashed into a tree and was now covered in wooden rubble. I held out my hand to help him off the ground. I said, "I think we showed them quite a lesson."

Logan spoke to the crowd. "Ok, you're dismissed. We'll pick this up after lunch." He patted me on the back. "Come, on kid. Let's eat."

**Author's Note: Adamantium is indestructible. Because of this, if adamantium comes into contact with other adamantium, sparks and eventually and small explosion is created. See X-men Origins**

.


	6. He's Here in the Hallways

Warren and Kurt met up with us in the lunch room. Warren had put his overcoat back on, hiding his wings. When Kurt saw Logan, he said, "Are you going to eat with us, Wolverine?"

Logan nodded. "Sure. It'll give me a chance to catch up with Fury here."

"Fury?" Warren asked. I nodded. "Nice name."

The cafeteria was much different than yesterday. The room looked more like a school café compared to yesterday's formal ware. The large tall windows along the walls were now open, letting streams of light in from the outside. Kurt, Warren and I got our food, while Logan went to have a quick chat with the Professor. It was when we walked back to our table that I saw _him. _

He was standing outside, staring at me. Tattoos surrounded his eyes and where his mouth should have been there were gruesome black stitches. It was Deadpool. My whole entire body froze. The lunch tray tipped and fell out of my hands. It crashed to the ground with a fearsome noise. My legs were running out the door before I could register what was happing.

I raced down the hallway, turning the corner with an agility that I had never had before. I was running for my life. When I reached the end of the hallway, a human body was there. It was Deadpool. My eyes widened in shock. My feet stumbled to turn around and I ran down the opposite way. Red laser blasts came roaring after me, but I managed to dodge them as I ran for my life. More blasts came and I fell to the floor.

I crawled desperately backwards as Deadpool stalked towards me. He leaned down and wrapped his hand around my neck, squeezing tightly. I gasped for air. His eyes shone brightly as a laser blast began to build up in his eyes. Desperately, my mind managed to reach inside his. All his nerves were laid out before me. Lightly, I pinched a small cord. My breathing quickened as I prepared for death. The red around Deadpool's eyes got brighter and brighter. I braced myself for the pain, but his blow never came.

He jerked his head, trying to shake off the temporary paralysis. I slipped from his grip and fled down the hallway. I ran to a closet and locked the door behind me. I laughed to myself. Like a lock was going to stop him from killing me.

A black shadow stopped in front of the door. I closed my eyes and tried to enter his mind again. _He's here_. I tried to ignore my ever truthful thoughts _He's going to kill you._ Fists formed in my hands and my knuckles turned white. Deadpool was outside. My adamantium claws flew out. The doorknob turned and my nails dug even deeper into my palm. A tear ran down my face. The door opened. I swung.

The next thing I knew, Logan was holding back my arm from slicing through his face. "Logan?" I asked softly. I slid down the floor, shaking terribly. "I was dead… I was sure I was going to be dead."

Xavier, Storm, and Scott came running down the hallway. "What happened?" Storm asked. Professor Xavier looked down at me and then at Storm.

"Deadpool, I believe, is playing a little trick on us. Scott, step up the school's defenses. Don't tell the children what is going on. We don't want to start a panic. Logan, please tell Kurt and Warren that Maggie won't be joining them for your afternoon class."

Storm helped me off the floor. "Come on, sweetie." She said, " The Professor and I will teach you today. I nodded as she helped me back to my room, still dazed.

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed, silent and distant. I stared down at the sheets, not really seeing them. The Professor sat in his wheelchair, speaking to me. "Maggie, We all know you are skilled in the use of your claws. Today, we are going to focus on your control over the nervous system."

I continued to look at the bed, not responding. Storm sat by me. She gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look at her . "Maggie, you _are _safe here. Deadpool is trying to mess with your head. You can't let him win."

I took a deep breath and repeated those words. "I can't let him win." I looked at Xavier. "Ok, what do I do?"

"We are just going to do some simple drills, ok? First, I want you to cut off my eyesight. Make it so I can't see."

I nodded. I concentrated as my mind once again traveled along his spine. I was search for the nerves that controlled his sight, but I stopped at a blockage. Nerves were tangled in a huge mess. A lot of stress was built up in the area. I realized it was what ever put him in that wheelchair._ Forget the eyesight. _I told myself.

One by one, I put each nerve back in it's proper place. Each one frantically want to go back to where it was, but was only held back by my mind. I opened my eyes and look at the Professor's wheelchair. His feet were in the same place, still paralyzed after all these years. I shifted the nerves this way and that. His leg suddenly twitched. Xavier looked down at his feet with an expression of shock, as they twitched again.

My breathing became labored when the time passed and the force from the nerves grew. The Professor began to rise out of his chair. I tried to draw my control out of his spine, but the force was too great. I could just let go.

He was now standing completely out of his confines. My breath became heavier and the force pushing on my mind was growing greater. My control finally faltered and the Professor fell back into his wheelchair. He stared at his feet, which were now unmoving. Storm just looked at me, stunned.

"I'm sorry." I gasped.

He looked at me uneasily. "That is all for today." Xavier rolled out of my room in a hurry. I looked at Storm and siad, "I'm sorry!"

She didn't respond. Storm just followed the Professor. In moments, I was left sitting there alone.


	7. Haunted By Your Past

**Author's Note: A random shout out to all of my Australian mates out there! Review if you're Australian or have been to Australia.**

Night eventually came and the sun set into the soil. The stars came out as blackness engulfed the sky. I was till lying on my bed, thinking of what to do when the door opened and Warren came in with a tray of food.

"Warren!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

He sat the food down on the nightstand and lay next to me. "You weren't at dinner today. Logan told us what happened and… I was worried." He said. I pondered the statement for a while. He cared about me. The feeling that built in my stomach when he was around me was new to me, but I enjoyed it nevertheless. His face was so close to mine. Blood rushed to my cheeks and they turned a soft red.

Warren seemed to realize how close we were and he pulled away. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be here, anyway. It's after hours."

"I like it when you break the rules for me." I said. A thought occurred to me and I nervously began to play with my fingers. I laughed nervously.

"What?" Warren asked.

I shook my head and blushed even redder. "No, it's nothing."

Warren pushed my chin up so he could see into my eyes. I finally looked at him. "Please, tell me."

"Can… could I see them, you wings?" I said.

He was baffled. "Um, er…wow."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, really."

"No, it's not that." He quickly stated. "I'm just not used to people asking." He grinned and, in turn, made me smile. Warren could make anyone smile. "Ok, but close your eyes first." He said.

The bed sunk and then rose quickly. I heard the rustle of clothing and the unclasping of buckles that kept Warren's wings in place upon his back. I could feel the bed shift again as he laid back down.

My eyes opened slowly to see him facing me, his eyes concentrating on my reaction. Even on his side without the harness, the wings were clutched to his back. His body was perfectly curved and his exposed chest was lined with muscle. Warren wasn't built like Wolverine, but he wasn't scrawny either. I adjusted my eyes to his face and I could tell his eyes hadn't left my face.

My hands reached out to touch the feathers. They were soft and sleek like down. They were angel wings. "Gorgeous." I muttered

"My father didn't think so…" He said. I looked at him with concern.

"I was younger when I discovered them. I tried to get rid of them, but everything I tried failed. I was forced to hide them. We couldn't have the owner of Worthington Industries have a freak as a kid could we? My father got it into his head that the wings had to be destroyed. He wanted me to take some faulty cure. That's when I fled here."

"So Xavier's was a safe haven for you?" I said.

"Of sorts. People outside are still wary of the students that go here. That's why I wear the coat."

Warren and I talked through the night. The clock reached midnight. The food was eaten and thrown away. The covers on my bed were pulled back. I didn't mind when he crawled in bed with me. It seemed natural somehow.

At last I finally told him about my past. "It was horrible in the lab. They kept doing things to see how much pain I could shield with my mutation. They stuck pins and needles in me and cut my skin. Once, they even had the nerve to cut off my thumb." I explained. Tears gathered in my eyes. "Oh, god Warren. It hurt so much…"

He wrapped his arms around me as I cried against his bare chest. I sobbed until I had no more tears to give. He comforted me until I fell asleep in his arms.

_Cages and Cells lined the right wall like a prison. Cold metal surgical tables crowded the middle of the lab. Papers were thrown about everywhere. The dim lights above flickered on and off. _

"_Hello?" I said as I cautiously walked over to a cell. Sitting on a cot was a hidden figure. It had ragged messy fur and a crumpled blue tail "Kurt! Oh my god, what happened?" I exclaimed._

_Kurt turned so I could see his face. His face was bruised and cut up. His eyes were sad and hopeless and it lacked its usual joyous expression. The horror shocked me, forcing me to stumble back and I tripped over another body. I knelt to the ground and touched it softly. The skin was cold and lifeless. _

_The corpse was muscular and had ruffled brown hair. Around its neck was a pair of dog tags. "No…" I gasped. A tear fell from my eye. I turned the head towards me to reveal Logan's face. His eyes were still open in cold revulsion. _

"_Not!" I sobbed. "Not you, Logan. How could they?"_

_A crash suddenly came from behind me. Two guards were gripping Warren by the arms and pushing him in. He was struggling and cursing. His white shirt was torn, revealing his damaged feathers. _

"_Let me go!" He yelled. He kicked over a surgical table, but the guard's grip never faltered. I tried to run towards him, but my feet couldn't move. A hand grasped my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. Deadpool was there with a wolfish smile on his face, like a predator. My mind raced to take control over his spinal cord, but something blocked it. I tried again, but nothing happened. A long adamantium bar slid from Deadpool's knuckles. I was frozen helpless in front of him._

"_Maggie? Maggie!" Warren called and he fought the guards more viciously at my name. "Let her go! Run, Maggie! Run!"_

_I tried to obey his orders but I still couldn't move. Deadpool had entered my mind and siezed control over it. He thrusted the bar into my gut. Blood gushed out and pain overcame my body. Warren yelled from behind me. "No! Maggie!"_

"_Warren." I mumbled as I crashed to the ground, defeated._

"_Maggie!"_

**Author's Note: So there the chapter is. It appealed to my scary side. Review to tell me what you think.**


	8. Midnight Walks and Battles

**Author's Note: WOW Much thanks to all the Australians who sent me their reviews and tales about their country. Thanks CaptainDeadpool for sending his criticism and thanks to everybody else who has supported. I hope I can make the story exciting enough for all of you. **

"Maggie! Come on, Wake up!" A voice yelled. I leapt up and slashed with my claws. Warren yelped and jumped back. When I realized where I was, my breathing calmed and sheathed my claws. I took a deep breath and looked at Warren.

He was staring at me with wild eyes, clutching his arm. "Nightmares?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He withdrew his hand to reveal a scratch across his arm. I hated myself for hurting him. "It's going to be okay, Maggie."

I didn't answer. "Here," I said. "Let's go get some bandages for that." Warren and I walked down to the kitchen. A student I knew as Bobby and Logan were sitting at the counter. I opened a cabinet and pulled out the rubbing alchohol and bandages.

"What's that for?" Logan asked.

"Just a scratch" I said quickly, He raised an eyebrow as Bobby got up off his stool. The kid smirked.

"I'm sure it _was_." He said in a sarcastic tone. My jaw dropped as I saw what this looked like. Warren had his shirt off and was in my room after hours. Bobby chuckled at my reaction as he left the kitchen. I began to stutter.

"Uh, no… We were just…. God, he thinks we were..." My fingers stumbled with the bandages and the package fell to the floor. Warren spoke to me in panic.

"Relax, Maggie." He said. "Bobby likes to put people on ice." I poured some of the alcohol onto a piece of cottton and began to clean the scratch. Warren inhaled quickly as the liquid burned.

"Sorry." I said. I waved my hand over it and the pain was gone. Warren stared at me.

"Amazing…" He muttered. I blushed and continued to bandage his arm. Logan coughed loudly at the counter. The moment between Warren and I was instantly gone. Warren lean beside my ear and whispered, "I'd better be going before he kills me. See you tommarrow?"

I nodded. With those words, he was gone. Logan got up and threw away a frosted beer bottle. "Is that allowed?" I asked.

"Nobody's stopped me." He started to walk out on the lawn, but hesitated at the door. He turned to me and said, "Hey, kid. Want to come?"

I grabbed a hoodie. "Sure."

"You're getting pretty good at that stuff." Logan said as we walked around campus. "Your mental power, I mean."

"Yeah. The Proffesor and I worked on it today."

"Scott told me about that. He said that Sorm was freaing out. She's not usually like that." He said. Logan's tone was serious.

"Xavier looked really ."

Logan looked at the sky. "He's been in that chair for a long time. Long before I got here. Enemies have used it against him."

"Why would he think of _me _as an enemy?" I said, shocked.

"Deadpool and Styker are after you, Trust me, they don't quit easily. Some of the teachers and staff would rather you not be here. They say that you put the other students in danger." Logan looked down at me and smirked. "But the Professor would hear nothing of it. Neither would I. And I'm sure that Warren of yours wouldn't either."

Logan rambled on about Warren for a few minutes while we walked. We were on the brink of the tree line when we heard a rustle. Leaves twittered and some twigs snapped. I saw a face in the bushes. A face with tattoos around its eyes. Wolverine and I froze.

"Did you see-"

"Uh, huh." Wolverine said in agreement. Deadpool was now out of our line of vison, like crocodile hunting in the water. "Back to back!" HE shouted. I leaned against him and we waited for Deadpool to come. Five seconds passed.

Then ten…

Fifteen…

Twenty…

I was beginning to get nervous. "Wolverine?" I whispered.

"Hush." He commanded. We both waited, ready for the attack. Nothing came. My nerves were set on edge. He was toying with us.

Out of nowhere, Deadpool finally appeared in front of me. He withdrew the adamantium bar from his hand. I slashed with my claws, but he had already teleported to Wolverine. In moments, Deadpool was back to me. He punched me across the face before I could register what was happening. I kicked towards, but he was quickly gone. I could hear Wolverine being beaten around as well.

"Logan, "I said. "We're being killed out here!" I grunted as Deadpool kicked me in the stomach. The breath had been beaten out of me.

"You think I don't know that, kid!" He growled. "Go back to the mansion Get-" He pause as he finally punched Deadpool. "Reinforcements."

"And let you get pummeled to the ground?" I said as I removed my claws from Deadpool's chest. The wound quickly healed over.

"Yes." He simply said.

"No way!" I argued. "Deadpool wants me. You are the safest bet." Wolverine and I continued the battle, Deadpool still winnning. Finnally, he agreed.

"Ready?" I said, paused, and then, "GO!" Wolverine took off towards the mansion. I took over the whole foght. I side kicked, but Deadpool had teleported out of the way. I ran with all my might, ready to beat him. This man was endangering my school, my friends, and my home. I was going to protect it.

When I go tto where Deadpool was standing, he teleported behind me. I spun around, preparing to dig my claws into his neck. He caught my wrist and twisted my arm untill it was against my back. I stuggled and started to panic.I twisted my body to face him.I head butted him with the tough force of my adamantium skull. He staggered back. Alarms sounded across the grounds_. Yes! They were coming! _

Deadpool used my distraction to rush towards me. He thrusted the bar into my gut. I gasped and gurgled in pain. My hands clutched my gut. Blood stained my fingers as I collapsed to the grass. Deadpool pressed the sharp bar to my neck. A small amount of blood appeared as he pushed the metal deeper into my neck, just piercing the skin.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a boy crashed into Deadpool tumbling him to the ground. A sonic wave hit the ground, tumbling Deadpool to his knees. The man fought with a staff and his eyes were deep magenta. Cards flew from his hands with kinetic energy.

I writhed on the ground as Deadpool fought his new opponent. My eyes turned black as instinct took over. The pain was beneath me and a new energy fueled me. Deadpool came at me as soon as I got up, but I was fighting with a new intensity. My moves were more animalistic and rough. I was now stronger, faster, and _better. _

The man and I fought together. He was a little younger than Logan and his rustled hair reached to his shoulders. As he swung his staff, he had a mischievous smile as if he had just cheated you at poker. He was sly and confident. This guy was a thief.

Clouds swarmed above in the sky and lightning flashed. A red blast shot from behind. Jean, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm were here in full battle gear. Deadpool teleported away from anyone's reach. He glared at me and snarled. I growled back as he teleported out of view. I had a feeling he wasn't coming back. Logan and the man stood beside me.

"You don't look so good, Cheri" The man said in a thick Cajun accent. His eyes were now a hazel brown.

I looked down to see blood soaking my shirt. The pain seemed to reappear and I returned to normal. The rejuvenation that energized me before seemed to be gone. Blackness edged at the corners of my eyes. I staggered back into the Cajun's arms as unconsciousness took me over.

**Authors Note: Deadpool's gone, but now there's a new enemy. Also sorry about the late update! Wasn't really motivated to type anymore… but I'm back now.**

**Anyone from Scotland? I'm currently writing a fan fiction about a Scottish teenager and I need to know if there is any slang words that Scotts actually use. Also need info about Scotland football (soccer). Review to tell me what you think about the story! **


	9. Author's Note

Sorry for the false update guys after all this time. A storm blew by my house three days ago. A tree fell down and crashed down on the power lines in my backyard, snapping the pole in half. I am currently living in a hotel and off the library's air conditioning. My power has been out for three days with no end in sight. Please don't expect any updates for another two weeks! Sorry.


	10. The Instinct Rises

**Author's Note: I feel that the beginning is a little bipolar. Please tell me what you think! Also, thanks for your patience in the power outage. The power was out for 10 straight days and the internet was down for another 3! Read and Review!**

When I woke up, I was on a stretcher and being pushed down the underground hallways. Logan was holding my hand, walking beside me. We were approaching the double doors that led to the infirmary.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not going in there. You can't make me!" I struggled to get up, but Logan stopped me with a firm hand on my chest. He spoke softly," Maggie, please…don't."

I snapped at him. "I can take care of myself!"

That set Logan off. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Listen! When will you get it through your thick adamantium skull that you can't do this all by yourself!

I stopped struggling and they wheeled me into the lab. Jean helped me onto a bed. I watched every machine and needle with a nervous eye. They couldn't do this to me, not again. Just when I was beginning to panic, Kurt and Warren burst through the door. They were breathing hard, as if they had jus ran across the entire school campus. They probably had.

"Oh my god, Maggie, What happened? Are you all right?" Questions poured out of the frantic boy. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, chill. Your wings are turning blue." The blue boy said. The Professor explained to him about Deadpool and the attack. Warren took a deep breath and walked over to my bed. I took his hand. "I'm fine." I lied.

"No, you're not."

I turned to see Jean with a needle in her hand. My grip tightened on Warren's hand and my heartbeat sped up. I grinded my teeth against one another, flexing my jaw. "You're not sticking me with that… _thing._" I said, as if I couldn't think of a worse word.

"It's not going to hurt." She said.

I shook my head, now furious. "Listen, you red haired brat, you are _not_ injecting me with anything. Not now, not-"

Jean pushed the needle in my arm, with no hesitation or warning. I pressed the back of my head hard into the pillow, bracing the memories of all the lab tests and examinations that swarmed into my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if I could erase all the pain. The thick red liquid flowed into my veins. NO! This can't be happening again! The hyper reflexes from the fight returned and I was reborn.

The anger was my energy and it fueled me. My breathing became erratic and deeper as my fury spread. Blackness edged at the corner of my eyes. My body shook and thrashed about. How dare she put that thing inside me! I was going to kill her, rip her head off, anything to make it stop. A million ways of killing Jean flowed freely through my head. I prepared to attack but one thing stopped me.

In all this chaos, Warren was standing beside me. He leaned down and pressed his cheek against mine, whispering into my ear. "Come back to me."

His words meant everything to me. They penetrated the darkness that was clouding my mind. Those simple words sent me into an imaginary fantasy. I was in a golden field. The air around me was peaceful. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, just like Warren's eyes. The Angel wrapped his hands around my waist as we stared into each other's souls. There was no Deadpool. There was no pain and no anguish. Our past didn't matter. Words echoed in my ears. "Come back to me."

I opened my eyes and Warren was there, waiting for me. The last of the injection entered my body. The wound in my gut slowly closed over and healed before my eyes. Logan got up from his chair and patted me on the shoulder.

"My blood does wonders…" He said. I chuckled as Logan left the room. The boy with the staff stood up and spoke to The Professor. "I'll assume dat my usual quarters are ready, sir?"

"Yes, Remy.' The Professor said, " And I'll be assuming that the French courses will begin in the morning?"

"Of course, sir. Much obliged, as always." Remy said. With a nod, he left to his room. Throughout the night, the teachers all left, leaving me with Kurt and Warren. We all fell asleep together on the bed. It was the best moment of my life.

**Author's Note: 1,000 hits! What a milestone! Thanks to all the people who have encouraged and followed the story. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and have sent me their criticism. Keep an eye out for more updates and, please, please, review. I can't wait to hear what you think.**


	11. Secrets Unmasked

**Author's Note: Don't expect another update for two days. I'm going on a trip to Kentucky.**

Jean dismissed me from the infirmary in the morning. "Come on, you three, time for your classes."

The next thing we knew, we were in Scott's mechanics class, waiting for the lesson to begin. Except Scott wasn't here. I waited for a few more minutes. As the minutes ticked by, my frustration grew. Kurt could feel my anxiety, so he laughed and cracked a joke. "Maybe One-Eye lost his glasses?"

I didn't laugh like usual. Warren looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Maggie? Is something the matter?" He said.

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head a little. "I was thing of last night. I just get so…_mad_ then it's like something takes over. I don't know what that fight did to me but I let something in and it's not good, not good at all."

Whispers were now beginning to spread between the students. They were coming up with crazy stories to explain why Scott wasn't here.

"Maybe he's off with Jean, smooching!" A boy said with puckered up lips.

A girl yelled, "Maybe he's being held for ransom!"

Then, as if directed at me, "Maybe Deadpool's got him!"

I rose out of my seat and said, "I'm gonna take a walk." I walked out of the classroom. Students still lingered in the hallways, so I did my best to avoid them. I turned a corner and began to run down the hallway. I didn't stop until I was across the campus. The adrenaline felt good, like I was trying to run away from myself. Once I had slowed to a walk, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was about to turn the corner, but hushed voices were coming from the living room.

Scott, Logan, and the Professor were talking, obviously about me. I shrunk into a hiding place as Scott talked, pacing the room. "I still don't see how it's a bad idea? At least she would know about her parents."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. Why are they talking about my parents? I didn't even know I had parents. The Professor shook his head at Scott. "No. The genes that give Logan and Maggie their claws, also comes with an instinct. This primal instinct is very violent and controlling. Once it surfaces it takes a great deal of mental strength and motivation to suppress it."

Logan looked down at his knuckles in sorrow. He seemed to know what the Professor was talking about. "Once the instinct takes over its host, it has no conscience, no remorse. It is a cold blooded animal. Knowing that her parents voluntarily sent her to Stryker's lab, full knowing of what they would do to her, would give the animal inside of Maggie every opportunity to take control."

Xavier looked Logan straight in the eye. "We may not be able to stop her."

Logan spoke up, "Her parents live in the city, 315 Foster Drive. I'll go pick them up tomorrow. The senior staff, the Professor, and I will speak to them."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do much more than simply _talk _to them." Scott snapped. Logan growled in frustration.

"I can't help it!" He said. "This isn't right, what they did to her. Maggie deserves better."

I crawled out of my hiding place and out into the empty hallway. How could my own parents do that to me? Sell me off like a piece of meat. Didn't they love me? Didn't they care?

A rumble came from within me and I gasped. My stomach twisted and I fell to my knees. My thinking changed and my personality darkened. Black flashed in my eyes. Another churn in my gut and I fell to the ground. Whimpering, I groaned. No one was there to see my silent agony. A gut-retching spasm passed through me. I convulsed once more and then it all stopped. All at once, the pain stopped. My writhing ceased and all was silent.

I casually got up off the floor a new person. I could smell and hear everything like never before. Savagery flowed through my limbs. I was a new phoenix born from the ashes of my old self. Maggie went in, while Fury came out. Fury was here to stay. I walked away with a sneer on my face and a gleam in my eye.

I knocked on Remy's door with an impatient knock. A muffled "Come in" was heard from inside. I entered to see the boy playing cards. He looked up from his game and said in a surprised tone, "Oh, Maggie. Nice of you to drop by." He held up a deck of cards. "Want to play?" He said as he flicked the cards in an arch over his head. They landed neatly in a deck, the edges glowing with kinetic energy.

"Very impressive." I said as I sat down into a chair. "But I actually wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Oui, anything ya need, cheri" He said, elaborating the French syllables with a grin

"I need you to break into a house for me." His smile immediately dropped. His fingers twiddled with an ace of spades. "Well you certainly came to the right Cajun, but I don't do that…not anymore."

"All you have to do is get me in." I promised. "I'm just going to look around." The Cajun stared at me for a moment, considering the possibility. He slowly nodded. "No one is going to get hurt?" He questioned.

"Correct."

"And you're just going to look around?"

"Yes."

He got up from his seat and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm assuming you 'ave an address. He said.

"315 Foster Drive." I said. I hated lying to him, but it was the only way that I was going to get what I wanted. The truth was that people were going to get hurt. They were going to die. My parents were going to pay for what they did to me.

**Author's Note: A little trivia about the parent's address. 315 is the flight that crashed on the TV show LOST. Foster is the last name of the man who plays Angel in Xmen Last Stand.**


	12. An Ending to the Pain

**Author's Note: Behold! The Finale of Iron Fury! Hope you like the last chapter and please please please tell me what ya think!**

We waited until sunset to steal Logan's Motorcycle and ride into the city. The sky was dark and, when we arrived at the house, everyone was sleeping. We crouched down at the back door, hushing our voices and silencing our voices. In minutes, the lock was picked and we were inside.

The house was plain and simple. Pictures of a brunette and a tall man appeared in a few places around the home. An untouched piano stood in a distant corner. Scientific books lined the shelves. The place was very organized and pristine. The couple were people of fact and data, not affection or love.

"So what are we looking for, exactly?" Remy said. His finger ran along the bookcases.

"Anything out of the ordinary. Papers, money, etc." I said. He looked at me curiously, but moved on. I walked over to a chest and began to search through its contents. Books and music were all there, but nothing of my past. Finally, I open one last drawer at the bottom of the cabinet. Neatly stacked inside was a thin book of sheet music. _Why wouldn't this be by the piano?_

I picked up the thin booklet. Instead of music, papers had been placed within it. I flipped through the pages. Remy walked over to me. "What did you find?"

I read aloud. "In exchange of custody over genetically mutated Maggie Jannsen to Stryker Laboratories for scientific experimentation, the payment of two million dollars goes to Brian and Kate Jannsen-"

I couldn't read anymore. My voice trembled and my hands were shaking. I desperately held tears back from my eyes. My eyes turned black as the animal gained control. A small clicking noise came from the doorway. I looked up to see a man in glasses pointing a gun at me.

Remy spoke cautiously, "Now we don't want any trouble. We were just looking around."

"Remy," I said; my voice now bitter. "Shut up." I looked at my father with a glare. "Do you know who I am?" I squinted and took control of his hands. He tossed the gun away with an involuntary jerk, wide eyed and frightened. A woman came up from behind my father, cowering in her robe.

"Honey," She said, "Who's this?"

"I'm your daughter!" I yelled with anguish. "You're the people who sent me to that hell hole for fifteen years!" I gasped when a force churned in my mind. Something was still fighting within me. "No." I said firmly to myself. Lightning flashed outside and the wind picked up. My resistance faded away as my fury rose. "Do you know what it's like to be pricked and prodded at every _single_ day? Each day a new experiment, a new torture to go through!"

I lashed out and them, forcing them against the wall. My mind took control of their bodies and the couple was paralyzed. "No, you don't. So now you're going to pay for your insolence." I withdrew my claws, ready to see my parents suffer.

No!" Remy called. "You don't want to do this! You are stronger than that." I turned to him. My face was tormented and confused. The black flickered in my eyes as a tear ran down my checks.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." My voice quavered.

Outside, the wind was blowing faster. Branched thrashed and banged against the windows. Logan, Storm, Warren, and the Professor came crashing through the door. My face softened. My limbs jerked around, unable to control my own body. "Please," I cried, "Help me."

A shrieking yell burst through my lips. My hands flew to the side of my head as I heard the snapping of my parent's spines. I fought for breath as their bodies crumpled to the floor.

A million wars raged on inside my mind. My ordinary self battled against my animal instincts. Both sides had always been there, just at different times. Stryker had wanted my animal self, ready for bloodshed and murder, while Warren had seen and loved _me. _Brown haired, intelligent _me. _I had to be me again

I fell to the ground, still spasming. Good versus evil and light against dark all struggled for power. Warren kneeled down beside me, while Logan took me into his arms. I took Warren's hand and realized he was crying. My strength was quickly fading and my mind was falling into the shadows.

"I can't do it anymore. It's too strong." I said.

Logan shook me. "You can! You tell whatever has taken hold of you to buzz off, you hear?" A tear filled his eye as he tried to smile. "You can win."

Remy kneeled beside Logan. "I can try to expel the energy inside her body, but I can't make any promises."

Logan nodded. "Do it."

The Cajun looked at Warren. "Try to calm her down."

Remy finally stared into my eyes. "I can't do this alone. You're going to have to help me, ok, chere?" I nodded as best as I could. He placed a hand on my chest and concentrated.

Warren squeezed my hand as I stared into his soft blue eyes. I loved his passion and joy and the way he could comfort you without saying a word. Now, every ounce of his being was focused on me. Logan was holding me tightly. He was so protective around me. We shared a haunted past and he was trying to help me deal with it. He knew what it was like to be used. I had people to live for. I would not lose them.

Remy's eyes had turned magenta with energy. The veins on his hand held a powerful glow. His breathing became heavy and quick and his hands began to shake. Waves of pure energy passed through me. I gasped as a light began to encase my body. The white energy spread from legs, up my torso, and over my chest, with every inch growing brighter. Warren leaned in closer to my face. Softly he said, "Come back to me, Maggie."

I was in that imaginary field again with Warren. Golden grass spread across the plains. Around us in a circle, people stood around looking at me proudly. Logan and Storm, The Proffessor, Kurt, and Scott all were there. Two people stood apart from the group. A man with glasses with his arms around a gorgous woman. My parents were here.

"I forgive you." I said softly. Warren took my hand in his, our fingers interlacing. Back in the house, the light was beginning to dim down. Logan helped me off the ground. My eyes fell to the two bodies on the floor. Warren wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face into his chest. "Shhh," He said, "It'll be alright."

Logan spoke up," Why don't you take Maggie home?" He nodded as we walked outside. Warren took his jacket off, exposing his wings. Logan took the clothes with a nod of approval.

"Ready to go home?" He said. My eyes met his as he picked me up in his arms. We took off into the night sky. The air was peacefull and cool. The stars were sparkling and the air was clear. The moon shone brightly on us.

"It's beautiful." I said, gazing at the moon.

"I've seen prettier."

I looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

He was looking straight at me. "I think you know what I mean."

I leaned my face closer to his. Warren's head turned to meet mine. I closed my eyes as our lips met each others. The moment was finally perfect.

**Author's Note: So I had to go with the cheesy ending. The romantic in me had to. A platlist to the story is avalable on my profile. Anyway, I'm happy with the ending. Tell me what ya think. The button's right there!**


End file.
